Macross (Song)
is a song by Makoto Fujiwara. It is the opening theme to Super Dimension Fortress Macross. It is composed by Kentarou Haneda with the lyrics written by Akane Asa. It has also been covered by Yoshiki Fukuyama. Occurrences Super Dimension Fortress Macross *Episodes 1 to 36: Opening *Epsiode 36 Insert Uta Macross Sma-Pho De-Culture Lyrics TV Size Romaji = MAKURO no sora o tsuranuite Chikyuu o utta ikazuchi wa Warera osanai jinrui ni Mezamete kure to hanatareta MAKUROSU MAKUROSU Ooshiku tatta wakamono wa Ai suru hito o kabaitsutsu Tabidatsu hibi o tatakai hiraku Will you love me tomorrow Yami o kirisaki tobi yuku saki wa Tooku kagayaku aoi hoshi MAKUROSU MAKUROSU MAKUROSU |-| Kanji = マクロの空を　つらぬいて 地球をうった　いかずちは 我ら幼い人類に 目覚めてくれと　放たれた マクロス　マクロス 雄々しく立った若者は 愛する人を　かばいつつ 旅立つ日々を　戦いひらく Will you love me tomorrow 闇を切りさき　飛びゆく先は 遠く輝く青い星 マクロス　マクロス　マクロス |-| English = Passing through the MACRO sky, Shot at the Earth, the thunder Awakened us, a childish humanity, And set us free: MACROSS MACROSS Heroically standing youths, Shelter their beloved ones while Struggling to open their journeys' starting days. Will you love me tomorrow? Tearing up the darkness, flying onward, its destination A distant, sparkling, blue planet: MACROSS MACROSS MACROSS Full Version Romaji = MAKURO no sora o tsuranuite Chikyuu o utta ikazuchi wa Warera osanai jinrui ni Mezamete kure to hanatareta MAKUROSU MAKUROSU Ooshiku tatta wakamono wa Ai suru hito o kabaitsutsu Tabidatsu hibi o tatakai hiraku Will you love me tomorrow Yami o kirisaki tobi yuku saki wa Tooku kagayaku aoi hoshi MAKUROSU MAKUROSU MAKUROSU Uchuu no ko ra o hikitsurete Hoshi no kanata no yami no naka Banko ni tsuzuku tatakai o Mezashite tonda sadame no ya MAKUROSU MAKUROSU Awai hizashi to komoriuta Akako no nemuri haha no mune Ai suru hibi o tatakai mamoru Will you love me tomorrow Yami o kirisaki nobi yuku hikari Kagayaki michiru hi wa itsuka MAKUROSU MAKUROSU MAKUROSU |-| Kanji = マクロの空を　つらぬいて 地球をうった　いかずちは 我ら幼い人類に 目覚めてくれと　放たれた マクロス　マクロス 雄々しく立った若者は 愛する人を　かばいつつ 旅立つ日々を　戦いひらく Will you love me tomorrow 闇を切りさき　飛びゆく先は 遠く輝く青い星 マクロス　マクロス　マクロス 宇宙の子らを　ひきつれて 星の彼方の　闇の中 万古に続く戦いを 目指して飛んだ　運命の矢 マクロス　マクロス 淡い陽ざしと子守唄 赤子の眠り　母の胸 愛する日々を　戦い守る Will you love me tomorrow 闇を切り裂き　のびゆく光 輝き満ちる日はいつか マクロス　マクロス　マクロス |-| English = Passing through the MACRO sky, Shot at the Earth, the thunder Awakened us, a childish humanity, And set us free: MACROSS MACROSS Heroically standing youths, Shelter their beloved ones while Struggling to open their journeys' starting days. Will you love me tomorrow? Tearing up the darkness, flying onward, its destination A distant, sparkling, blue planet: MACROSS MACROSS MACROSS Pulling with it the children of space Into the starry, distant darkness, Perpetually awakening the continuing struggle, Destiny's arrow has flown: MACROSS MACROSS The faint rays of sun and a lullaby, The baby's sleep, the mother's breast; Struggling to protect those beloved days, Will you love me tomorrow?. Tearing up the darkness, spreading onward, its light Shining full, the sun will someday rise. MACROSS MACROSS MACROSS Video TV Size Full Version Notes & Trivia *In Macross Δ Scramble this song is only available in the Rune Pika Sound Edition. References External Links *UtaMacross Wiki Category:Super Dimension Fortress Macross Category:Super Dimension Fortress Macross Songs Category:Macross Δ Songs Macross Category:SDF Macross Category:Music